


Lazy Sunday

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, debriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: Gabriel teases Sam, he says he wants to be part of Dean's life. But that is just a joke, right?





	1. Chapter 1

Today was one of the few lazy Sunday kind of days the guys got and Dean was not ready to let go of it so easily. 

-I'm sorry dude, I'm not changing this robe and leaving home for anything in the world. 

To be honest, it was remarkable that Gabriel had actually poofed up to ask him out for the day, apparently the last time he told him off for angelically getting him in a rodeo had sunk in.

-Aw come on Bean! This time we're gonna have fun!

-Last time you said that I ended up tied up to a middle ages torture device so no thanks.

-But it was still a lot of fun. -he wiggled his eyebrows at him. 

-Maybe for you and your fairy friends.

-Seriously!? There's nothing exciting inside this box of concrete! 

-Exactly. I don't want exciting today. I want to hoard the couch, grab a ton of snacks and only stand up to go take a crap. But hey, don't mind me, you can go out wherever you want by yourself. 

Dean went away to the kitchen to grab his supply of beer and chips for the day while Gabriel hung his shoulders down to accompany his sigh of dejection. -Fiiine. I'll stay here then.

Sam was looking at the interaction in amusement from his chair. -Why are you so eager on taking my brother anyways? You can conjure up anyone else with a snap.

-It's just not the same Samsquatch. -He had taken his place by Dean's spot on the couch while appearing a milkshake. -And I happen to like your brother. He’s different; he fights with me, he makes me think and he still gets me, you know? Kind of hard to meet when you've existed since almost the start of creation. By the way, you don't really mind me becoming your brother in law, right? 

A sound of bemused incredulity came out of the younger Winchester -Sure, if that ever gets to happen. You might want to remember that he's not into dudes. 

-Well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Sam didn’t say anything else since Dean came back to the room, but he couldn’t help feeling a bit unsettled when Gabriel throwed his legs on the hunter’s lap and Dean only reacted by groaning softly and moving his bowl of chips to a safer position. 

-By the way, I don't really mind you dating my little brother if you ever consider him as a choice.

-DUDE! -Was the Winchesters unison reaction towards Gabriel’s chuckles.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dean? 

-Hm?

-Hasn't Gabriel been popping around you way too much these days? 

-Yeah, it's kind of weird. I asked him about that the other day. -Sam choked on his apple juice but recovered fast.

-What did he say? 

-That he does it ‘cause he likes me.

-And?

-Well, as long as he doesn't meddle with our hunts and stuff I guess it's alright. 

Sam couldn’t believe it, the archangel had been quite straightforward about it and yet his brother had only taken it as a statement of friendship. 

-Why? What's up with the face?

-I don’t… I mean, don't get me wrong but it took you a lot to get used to Cas being near you and now you allow Gabriel to even sit on your lap without a flinch.

Dean pondered Sam's inquiry for a moment. -Well yeah, but Cas is Cas and Gabe is Gabe. I mean, it's kind of expected for him to act like that. And he's an idiot most times but for some reason I can stand those quirks without a problem. 

Sam's brain was flashing with red alert lights everywhere. He didn’t realize how it happened but it was obvious Dean didn't consider Gabriel a danger. Still, why was he so worried about it? Dean was straight, there was no way for him to be attracted to Gabriel.

He suddenly became more worried about himself, why would Dean having a significant other be such an issue now? Back in the days he had been with Lisa he never felt like his brother needed to be protected. Granted, he didn't feel anything since he was soulless but still…

-Sam?

-Huh? 

-You alright man? You're spaced out.

-Uh… yeah, yeah I am. I just didn’t sleep well enough. -Dean gave him the worried older brother look. -I'm fine. For real.

Castiel looked at Sam who for the eleventh time had to go three pages back into the book he was reading because he was obviously not focused on it. Dean had gone out with Gabriel again and he wasn’t sure at what time they would show up again, last time Gabriel accompanied him ‘to get supplies’ Dean had called half a day later to say they somehow ended in the middle of New Orleans’ Mardi-Gras. 

He sat by the hunter’s side on the armrest to read a paragraph from the book. It took the seraph just an instant to recall the information from the books Metatron had stashed on his brain years ago. It was ‘The Name of the Rose’. -I like that book. - Was his simple comment.

Sam, who was obviously in another realm jumped when he heard Cas so near. -Wha...? Cas? I’m sorry, what?

Castiel squinted his eyes. -What’s wrong Sam?

-I… uh… I don’t know Cas. I honestly don’t know. -the hunter sighed moodily- Did you know Gabriel likes Dean? Like, as in wanting to be more than friends?

-It’s hard for anyone not to notice, he donnes your brother with a lot of attention. Why?

-Well, what do you think about it?

-I think that knowing my brother, Dean’s already in for the ride whether he likes it or not.

Sam’s spirits fell a lot more, to be honest he kind of hoped Cas to be more antagonizing about the idea. If push came to shove, he’d feel a lot better if it was Cas the one that wanted to be near Dean like that, weird as it seemed right now. I mean the profound bond thing was still a thing, right?

-Don’t worry Sam, my brother would never hurt Dean in any way.

Usually, Sam used to be the hugger but he felt infinitely reassured when Cas placed his hand over his shoulder in a loose embrace. Damn the angel, he certainly knew how to read him well. 

-Yeah it’s not just that. It’s… I don’t even know what is. I mean, Dean’s not even into guys.

-Angels are primarily asexual, we don’t need to intercourse in order to show our love. Gabriel would never force himself on your brother.

Sam’s face went three shades of red, Cas was still dense at the worst places and times and now he definitely was having a hard time trying not to imagine his brother entangled with the archangel. His hand over his face. 

-Yeah, uh, thanks for the reassurance Cas. 

A soft but glowing smile seized the angel’s face -I’m glad I’ve helped. -He stood up and walked away up to the library entrance. -Sam? - the hunter turned his gaze up to him. -You know I can be there for you anytime, right? I also love you after all.

Sam was unable to even provide an answer to that, Cas was already on his way to who knows where (probably watch some Netflix) and his brain had been in overdrive for a while. It was love as in, like a brother, right? Yeah, it probably was. It definitely was. Because the fact that Gabriel actually liked his brother didn’t mean that Cas would automatically like him in the same ‘as a couple’ kind of way. I mean, come on Sam, you’re just beating around the bush way too much.

He passed his hands through his hair hunched over the couch. He was royally screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke up naked on an extremely big and comfortable bed on an absolutely foreign hotel bedroom with a hangover that could only match those he used to have after high school parties. And he was pretty sure he’d regret the parts of the night he couldn’t remember right now when they came back at him.

-Mornin’ sunshine. -He turned his face to be greeted by the bright gaze of the naked archangel laying by his side that was holding himself over his elbow.

Correction, he didn’t need to remember any kind of actions to be regretting them already.

-Gabriel? What the hell happened?

-You missed the morning round, that’s what happened.

Ah, yes, the pornstars. He had forgotten the pornstars. Ok, things didn’t seem to have gone south, figuratively speaking. He tried to move but the headache was too much, he groaned in discomfort.

-Here, lemme help you Big Boy. -Placing a pair of fingers on his forehead the archangel made the aftermath of the night disappear from his body in a flash and Dean couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

-Wow, thanks man, where have you been all my life? - Gabriel just chuckled while standing up from the mess of linens. 

-Closer than what you believe.

It was odd to watch the archangel strut buck naked around the place without regard of modesty to say the least. But just like any guy he couldn’t avoid checking out to see how bad the competition was. Gabriel found his boxers somewhere in the middle of the room and fumbled with them for a second while a knock came to the door. -Room service! 

He opened up, received the cart with the food and tipped the guy without allowing him to enter the place.

-I did think of shoving you out of slumberland, but you were sleeping like a baby. There’s no way I could’ve woken you up. Breakfast? - He motioned towards the cart he had placed by the table before sorting everything over it.

Dean made his way out of bed, not before locating his own underwear with a gaze before heading towards it. He could have sworn the archangel was following every single movement he had made, which made him quite uncomfortable and self aware.

They sat down and joyfully talked about the quite eventful evening they had gone through. They were laughing like crazy after remembering the look of the playboy jackass they had snatched the girls from. -Man, Sam’s gonna hate me when I tell him about this!

-Hahaha he’ll be shocked that’s for sure.

As in cue, Dean’s phone started to sound somewhere around the couch, where he found it inside the bundle that had become his jacket.

-Dean?

-’Sup Sammy?

-Where are you? You haven’t answered any of my calls for almost a day!

-It’s cool Sam, I’m with Gabriel uh… somewhere. 

-Hey Sammich!

-Somewhere!? What do you mean some… *sigh* ok, nevermind, are you coming back soon? I found a case near Colorado. 

-Uuuh… -Dean sent a questioning look at Gabriel about their whereabouts, he only answered by tapping an imaginary watch on his wrist and putting three fingers up while munching his food. -Yeah, sure, We’ll be there in four.

-Ok, I’ll have everything ready.

-Guess someone’s jealous of not getting enough attention. -Dean glanced at Gabriel’s smug face while placing his phone away from the food. 

-We should bring him over next time. He holes himself up way too much and desperately needs some fun.

-If that’s what you wish. -Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly. -Maybe we should add Cas to the mix while we’re at it. We bring the couple of stiffs and see that they get enough distraction to make up for a lifetime of dullness, which is going to have to be a lot in my brother’s case. -Dean heartfully laughed at Gabriel’s comment. His eyes shining brightly, captivating the angel’s sight. -You know Dean? The world’s really missing something when you’re not laughing like that.

Dean had been close to shut him up but the deep honey of the archangel’s eyes locked him in place. His laugh softly wore off and all he was left with was a sensation akin to losing his breath. It was just an instant, but it elongated itself enough for Dean to cough softly. -Uhm, right, let’s uh... let’s finish up, I need to take a bath before leaving.

Gabriel just hummed his compliance to the comment and went back to the melting ice cream of his waffles. He was desperately biting his tongue to avoid making a remark about giving Dean some help scrubbing his back in the shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was pacing around the room waiting for Dean to arrive.

He wasn't nervous, no sir, but he couldn’t help having this hunch that somehow his brother was slowly growing apart from him. He didn’t need to be a genius to understand that Gabriel was as smart as a fox and ten times sharper than that and after talking to Cas that dreaded pull on his stomach had tightened up to an alarming rate.

-Sam.

Then again, Cas had tried to reassure him, telling him that his brother would never hurt Dean. But what would a normal, traditional garrison angel know about the messed up upbringing of a pagan god? Their experiences couldn’t have been more different. 

-Sam.

Still, he probably shouldn't have to worry for real. Because, yeah, an archangel was pretty much courting his brother but that didn't necessarily mean that Dean was to fall for him. Right? 

-Sam!

-Huh? 

-Please, stop pacing around. 

-Right -He awkwardly made a go for the couch but stopped midway. -...water.

-You're still worried about Dean? -Cas had to follow him all the way to the kitchen to be able to start the conversation. 

Sam chuckled nervously -Of course not! I mean, he’s a grown up man, there’s no reason for me to be worrying about him. 

Cas placed a hand over his shoulder. -Trust me, nothing bad will happen.

Sam knew the angel meant well but it was nowhere near enough for him to be reassured. He finally sat down at the table. -I'm sorry Cas, it’s just… I don't even know why I'm getting so worked up about this. My brain is logical about it but I can't stop feeling like I'm losing my brother forever. 

He was crying. He wasn’t sobbing or wailing, his voice was still stable and assertive, but his body hadn't been able to keep all the rush of his musings inside. 

-And it sounds so stupid when I say it out loud but I can't help it. 

Castiel honestly didn’t know what to do to help Sam feel better about his brother but there was something he probably could say about himself. So he just stayed by his side, waiting for his tears to stop flowing.

-Sam?

He turned towards the angel.

-Remember that time you asked me why I never heard your prayers but came immediately after Dean prayed for me? -Sam just nodded. 

-I didn’t tell the truth that day. -Sam stood still for a second.

-What do you mean?

-I thought about it time and again and back in the day it didn't make sense so I just said what I thought was the more obvious reason. It became clear only after a long time. 

The hunter waited patiently for the angel to end his thoughts. 

\- When Dean asked me to answer to your prayers it was literally strenuous. It was impossible for me to keep a stable connection with you. And then came the time to realize you had been missing something ever since I had brought you back from The Cage. That's the moment I realized it was not that I had tuned out your prayers or that I had a more profound bond with Dean, it was that you didn’t have a soul.

Realization slowly dawned on the hunter’s face. Of course, it was so obvious. You cannot really have faith if you don't have a soul. Even if he logically believed in Castiel since he had seen him and been with him that didn't mean he had real faith. That only came from your soul.

-I should have had been able to realize there was a problem if I hadn't been so worried about myself back then. I… I'm sorry Sam.

It was weird how a situation from ages ago still had an impact on him. He hadn't thought about it for years and yet the moment Castiel offered him an apology he had felt ten times better.

-It's ok Cas, it wasn't your fault either. 

Castiel gave him an awkward thin smile and turned his gaze down. There were times Sam couldn’t help himself and think the angel was absolutely endearing and smiled softly at him. They heard noises coming from the garage. Dean and Gabriel had finally arrived and Sam stood up to grab the bags. 

-Come on Cas, it’s time to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Colorado was less than a day away from Kansas but that didn't stop Gabriel from whining during the trip when he got bored. 

-I'm just saying, why do we even bother driving? I could get us there in a snap. 

-Yeah, not happening, I'll drive with Baby ‘till the day I die. 

-Ok but how about I go there, smite whatever’s causing problems and we change routes towards Vegas instead? 

Dean just glanced at Gabriel through the rear view mirror. The archangel sighed and lifted up his hands in defeat. He leaned himself over Castiel to use him as pillow and rested his feet over the open window. A chocolate mousse appearing in his hands. 

-Watch out for that, you’re cleaning her if you drip anything over.

Gabriel only showed him his tongue in defiance. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the childish behaviour both were showing, rolling his eyes in mock annoyment.

-You really do get along well. -Castiel hadn’t precisely tried to make a subtle statement about the kind of relationship Gabriel and Dean shared, he had honestly just said it because it felt like a good thing but both Dean and Sam rustled a bit uncomfortably on their seats. Though none made a go to comment on the other’s response.

-I think so too! -smirk -What ‘bout you lil’ bro? Got someone that you get along well with?

Castiel eyed his brother slightly, the tension coming from the brothers upfront told him there was more to the apparently naive question but he couldn’t get it. -I get along well with both of them. -the tension started to fade away.

-You don’t get along better with one or the other?

-Dude, we’re right here.

-I was just trying to make conversation.

-It’s ok Dean, I love the both of you equally. We’ve been through a lot together.

The fact that Castiel had answered in such a straightforward, innocent way that not even his brother could twist his words was a feat by itself. Sam couldn’t help but give him a warm smile.

-We also love you Cas. You’re the best.

-Aw come on! Stop the sweetness already! I’ll get diabetes!

-That’s rich coming from a guy with a 24/7 pastry diet. -Dean had to admit to himself he would have sided with Gabriel on that if it hadn’t been his little brother the one he was complaining about and there was only one person allowed to mess with Sam in that way. Himself.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, Gabriel magically appeared some double tier hamburgers with extra bacon and chips when the guys got hungry just because they had been way too far away from the last or the next gas stop. Sam wanted desperately to complain about the amount of carbs but it was way too good even for him not to enjoy. Dean even licked his fingers when there was no more. 

Gabriel laughed -I can get you another if you want.

-Thanks man but no, I’ll fall asleep on the wheel if I get another one of those.

It was past six o’clock when they arrived to their destination but the boys still went to the police station to gather information regarding the five maimed decapitated male bodies found on the edge of the town in an unmarked communal grave. Some recognised as people gone missing with several years of difference. The angels waiting on the motel room because neither Sam nor Dean trusted either of their communication skills, Castiel was too awkward, Gabriel too crude when he proposed himself to. And considering nobody knew when this would happen they had taken the easy way and left them behind.

Gabriel managed to entertain himself by doing the tallest and largest card tower the room could hold but he was done now.

-...You really don’t feel like dating Sam?

-Why would I want to date him?

-Well, we could go out on double dates. Maybe if they’re up to it we could even do more together as the night arrives. -Gabriel gave Castiel a look that not even he could be dense enough to let pass. He sighed.

-What is wrong brother?

-What do you mean?

-There’s something bothering you, you’re being crass beyond your normal behaviour.

Gabriel gave Castiel a blank stare. He really couldn’t understand how he could be so sharp at some things and so slow with others. And with the way his sight pierced through his vessel’s eyes to look at him he couldn’t force himself to blatantly lie to his younger brother.

-It’s not bothe… Ok yeah, maybe it is bothering me. - Castiel just waited for his brother to continue. -I… I don’t know how to make Dean happy.

It was Castiel’s turn to be stun by Gabriel.

-I think he enjoys what we do together but he doesn’t look genuinely happy. I have only managed to make him laugh once.

-You are concerned by his wellbeing. 

The archangel blushed -So what if I am!? I… it doesn’t even matter how much I try if I can’t even get a real smile from him.

Castiel was about to say something when they heard the impala arriving and the sounds of the guys reaching the room. When Dean opened the door, the card tower fell with the blast of wind filling all the room in white, red and black. 

-Seriously Gabriel? Come on, poof away all of this, we gotta work.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel understood to a point why hunting was so important to Dean, he loved violence in the most primordial kind of ways. And the healthiest way to be violent without technically committing a crime was killing monsters. 

The problem with this was that it also meant that Gabriel always got left on the bench. And right now he was bored to Hell and back.

The guys had left towards an old area of the town where they had followed what apparently was a shapeshifter with a dash of serial killer as an aside.

Castiel had stayed watching out the entrance of an old dingy bar that according to knowledge was frequented by the monster and waiting for their call in case they had more luck.

And meanwhile Gabriel was strolling by a mock of a quarry nearby that someone might have dug ages ago with the intention of finding gold only to be sadly disappointed. 

A twig snapping somewhere in the periphery made him turn his head. He could see the monster hidden behind the bushes just as well as if he had stood right in front of him, a normal human being would have never been able to tell at all. 

Gabriel thought it was funny that the would be human was trying to predate on him until he remembered that he was concealing his power. It was a habit so ingrained in him after millennia of Trickster pretense that sometimes even Castiel would falter to remember his brother was an archangel considering his normal behaviour. 

It would have been easy to smite the vermin right there but Dean would be extremely angry at him if he did. And he wanted Dean to be happy. Not angry.

This was probably the thought that made him take his next decision. 

-Hello? -He approached an area around the bush. -Is anyone there? -In a flash, the monster was by his side, hitting him hard in the back. And Gabriel, well, he had to ‘pass out’ from the hit, right?

It was easy and rather fun to let himself be dragged by the monster adding a couple of dozen extra pounds to what would normally be his vessel's weigh just to see if the monster thought there was something wrong. He didn't. While apparently unconscious, Gabriel was hooded, bagged, tied up with duct tape and shoved unceremoniously into the back of a truck, the moment they got to their destination he was thrown into the cellar of a house.

He was starting to wonder how long he was supposed to ‘be unconscious’ when a bucket of iced water fell upon him. He reacted immediately. 

-Wha…!? Where am I!? What is going on here!? 

The view of the front wall that greeted him would have chilled any other persons blood. A set of shelves held the five missing heads. What gave him actual chills was the fact that all of these heads were from males resembling his features in an uncanny way. 

The figure that came from his side view held the same face of the head at the topmost right, only around twenty years older.

-Who… Who are you!? Please let me out of here! 

The man in front of him just smiled and made a go to a table filled with blades of different forms and shapes. 

-I'm sorry, but you won't come out alive.

The monster was about to touch him in order to take Gabriel’s looks when a soft noise upstairs alerted him of intruders in the house. The boys had arrived.

Gabriel was about to scream for help in the purest form of a scared to hell future murder victim but the monster placed the knife close to his neck. 

-If you even dare think of screaming, I'll make your painful death ten times worse.

Gabriel just nodded in apparent terror while thinking that if he had ever wondered who on Earth actually said such cheesy b-series lines he had an answer now.

He saw the man take the stairs up and the fight began a minute later. A loud crash, probably from a bookcase or shelf destroyed by one of the brother's bodies sent away in a throw. More furniture crashing, a lamp, a chair maybe. Some more struggle, a gunshot, a groan, a thud and silence.

-Sammy you alright? -came the muffled voice from the ceiling.

-Yeah, you? 

-Yeah, let's get downstairs and see if there's anyone living.

Sam came down first. And Gabriel would be damned if he hadn't seen anything funnier in his life. He would have taken a Polaroid of that bitchface if he only hadn't stayed properly tied up like a good victim.

-Heya Sammich. How's it going? -His innocent, happy smile could've rivaled that of the cutest corgi. If he had had a tail he would’ve definitely had been wagging it like crazy.

Dean slammed the hotel room door open once they arrived back. 

-Why are you still so angry at me!? Shouldn't you be glad that no innocents were in danger? 

-We thought there was an innocent person inside! What were you doing there in the first place? Are you out of your mind!?

Dean was screaming at Gabriel’s face now, which made him snap. He grabbed the hunter and pinned him on the wall thirty centimetres over the ground. Eyes flaring white blue just for a second. 

-Don't you dare even think of putting me in my place Dean. You might not like it when you get the backlash.

Before either hunter could say another thing, Gabriel was gone surrounded by the flap of his wings.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been six weeks since Dean and Gabriel had their argument and painful as it was to admit, Sam was starting to feel that nothing was going to get better unless the two of them talked. 

-He didn’t mean wrong Dean, I think he honestly thought he was helping. -It was the sixth time this week he had caught his brother frowning at nothing while lost in his thoughts and it was just Tuesday morning. 

-Great! Now you're defending him!

Both Castiel and Sam had prayed to Gabriel in hopes that he would come back from only Chuck knew where he was hanging right now. But he didn’t answer back.

Finally, Dean grabbed the car complaining about being holed up all day and went out for a ride. There was a field nearby where he liked to go see the sunset. He was surprised when he saw Gabriel already sitting on his spot. He had forgotten he had shown Gabriel the place once. He also wondered if this was where he had been all along.

He considered for a second to retreat and drive again back to the bunker but he was already there. Besides, chances were the archangel would fly away as soon as Dean got near. He was always good at avoiding any conflict the Winchester created so he began to stride towards him. 

But with every step he took to approach the archangel, the more he wavered.

Gabriel was still sitting there. Ethereal like one of those bronze statues on the park that look at nothing and yet seem to be watching all. The rays of the setting sun hitting his eyes, making them shine with a hint of ancient knowledge, like water filling a pond so profound you never get to see where it's boundaries lie. 

That was the moment Dean knew he couldn’t win this round, not only because both of them had had fault in it, he just didn’t want to fight Gabriel anymore. 

He had to struggle with his own ego in order to walk the rest of the path and sit by his side.

They shared the moment when the sun glazed it's last beam of light before the sky settled in the soft cobalt blue of the newborn night.

Dean sighed. 

-Gabriel…

Gabriel didn't move, for all it counted he could actually have been a statue. 

-You know I am glad to know no innocent people were hurt that time but you see if… if there had been someone inside that house, every single wasted moment would have been a matter of life or death. Hunting is not just about going on a killing spree, I mean I love that too but saving people's lives, that's what's really important. 

Gabriel didn't move yet. It was driving Dean mad to see him like that, so far from true human behaviour. It scared him.

-Anyway my point is… I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean bad, and I know you get really bored on our hunting trips so I thought maybe you should just go, I dunno, take a vacation in Tahiti or get a massage with a happy ending while we go do our job. I know I'm not the best company in the world after all. 

This time Gabriel did turn to look at him. 

-Have you ever had fun when I take you around? 

Dean was startled with the odd question. 

-Sure I do.

-Have you ever regretted being by my side? 

-No.

-Then, do you really think I'd take you around if I found you boring?

Dean’s stomach tied in a knot. 

-I…

-Don’t dare you say you think I would because I swear to dad I'll smite you. 

Dean shut his mouth and tried to swallow what little saliva he had yet hydrating his tongue.

-I, I don't… 

-Look at me Dean. 

The hunter obeyed at the commanding order. Locking his sight with the powerful archangel. 

-Dean, I like you. Is it that hard to understand that I actually like to spend time with you? 

Dean felt powerless, he couldn’t fight such a solid argument but he still didn’t feel like he actually deserved the praise. He stayed silent. 

-But if you're so doubtful, would you allow me to show you how much I care?

Dean was everything but certain but he still managed to give a soft and startled ‘ok’.

He didn't know what to expect, maybe suddenly finding himself in another room full of pornstars or on a beach in Bali. But he certainly didn't expect what Gabriel did. Because the archangel embraced him.

And it wasn't just a normal hug. Well, he would have definitely been shocked only by that considering how little to none acts of affection Gabriel performed, but this time there was something remarkably different. Dean could have sworn the air around him started to brim with energy and he could definitely feel a soft rustle of large invisible feathers pressing all his body, surrounding him, heightening his sense of being. 

It was overwhelming. This must have been the same kind of feeling a Saint must have felt in the middle of a revelation. He felt the power of light and life and unadulterated love imbuing every pore of his skin. If he hadn't believed in Chuck already, just because he had met the guy, this moment would have been the moment when he might have started to believe that God was real after all. 

Tears streamed down his face. And he really didn’t know why. All he was able to do was hold Gabriel close to him returning his embrace and hide his face in that nook between his head and shoulder to let his emotions flow. If Gabriel had been a normal human being he might have complained about breathing, the way things were right now, it didn't really matter. Because he was exactly where he had wanted to be. 

Dean wasn't sure how much time passed by but it sure startled him to see the stars above shining bright under a very dark sky. 

-It's late. 

-Or very early.

Dean chuckled. He was still trying to come down from the emotional rush and there was a small tug in his brain already telling him there were high probabilities he wouldn’t want to bring this issue later unless under a huge amount of alcohol running through his veins but he was trying his best to ignore that. He already missed feeling Gabriel’s wings surrounding him and filling his uncertainties with love. Something must have come through his face.

-What?

He looked aside with a rush of red painting his face.

-Nothing. -An awkward silence filled the following moment. -I just thought... I mean, your wings… I’m sorry, I don’t even know what I’m trying to say.

Something soft touched his hand in a flutter. 

-They’re always there.

Dean felt his body leaning towards them by impulse. His emotions brought the words to his mouth before his external mask of toughness placed a barrier on them. -I like them. They… they feel good.

-Dean Winchester, do you have a wing kink?

Great, now he was never going to see the end of it. His brain was starting to come up with a snarky retort but Gabriel just laughed. And it wasn’t a cheeky or cynical laugh like his Trickster side used to bring. It was an honest playful laugh. And just like his wings, the sound touched Dean with joy.

-You’re an idiot. -The hunter said with a warm smile on his face.

Now it was Gabriel’s time to be captured by Dean, his soul was glowing in soft ripples of delight. It wasn’t much, but it was a start. And the archangel set to himself the apparently insurmountable task of making Dean’s soul shine the brightest in the world one of these days.


End file.
